Dusting off Candace
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Phineas and Ferb work to remake Candace after she is blown away as dust. Takes place immediately after the episode: "The Curse of Candace"    It is Challenge #2 between me and Batmarcus. Enjoy!


**A/N: AND WELCOME BACK TO WEEK NUMBER _2_ OF THE CHALLENGES BETWEEN ME AND BATMARCUS. This week is judged by none other than Stinkfly3, co-author of The Story Beyond the Portal, Gothic Angel, and The Girly Girl and the Shy Conformist!**

**Thanks for being here with us tonight!**

**Now, today the topic was chosen by Stinkfly3 herself. And it is: A continuation of The Curse of Candace with the stepbrothers trying to change Candace back to normal. It must start with "Ferb, we're gonna need a dustpan and some glue."**

**As always: Review's are appreciated very much! And if you want to be a judge for a weekly challenge between me and Batmarcus, please just send me the PM. Judges are now choosing the topics for the weekly challenges. If you are a judge, please try not to redo a previous challenge.**

**I'm posting a poll on my profile. PLEASE GO AND VOTE WHO YOU THINK SHOULD WIN THIS WEEK! ALL VOTING IS ANONYMOUS! SO PLEASE! VOTE YOUR HEART OUT! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THE RESULTS... (except with Batmarcus who is in the challenge)! PLEASE I BEG YOU! VOTE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ferb, we're gonna need a dustpan and some glue," Phineas noted looking down at the dusted remains of his sister while Ferb dashed inside to get the required stuff.<p>

Phineas bent down and studied the remains of his sister, knowing full well that the dust was easily fixable. It was getting the thoughts through to Candace that it had actually happened that was the problem... Phineas knew that his sister was always a stubborn person, and would most likely continue to be a stubborn person for most of her life.

Ferb was back in just a few seconds with the dustpan and the glue that that was in the basement originally. "Alright Ferb, lets get to getting Candace's... err... Dust... Back into her original shape. You collect the dust, and I'll work out how to make the dust come back to life."

Ferb nodded and bent down, sweeping the dust into the, actually, very big, dust pan while Phineas went out back and looked through the different things that they had made for their friends over the course of the day: For Isabella, a super bright lamp for Bambina, her bamboo, Baljeet, a gravity defying barbell, Buford had an anti-gravity field which made him fly... Phineas chuckled at this as he accidentally stepped into the perimeter of the field and was thrown upwards by the anti-gravity. Phineas swam to the edge and slowly got himself lowered to the ground as he looked over at the mirror. The mirror was one that kept the person from seeing their own reflection, made at Irving's request.

Phineas smiled but shook his head. "There is nothing here to help..." Phineas then took a blank blueprint and started doodling on it, thinking of creative ways that he could make a machine that took the form of a pile of dust and turn it back into a person. "If there is a tube there to take the dust and actually morph it, then it can actually might work and bring Candace out of the dust and back to normal..."

Phineas looked up from his current position. Since he had started drawing, he had somehow moved from the couch in the living room to the tree in the backyard... and not just at the tree, he was up the tree... Leaning back in the limbs of the tree, Phineas sighed and looked up._ How is it even possible that Candace actually turned into dust and blew away with the touching of the sun to her skin?_ Phineas shook his head and climbed down the tree, pulling out his phone in the process and began dialing numbers. "Hello. Yeah, it's me again... Yeah, but something came up... Um, the usual number seven... In half an hour? Thanks. Okay, see you then." Phineas hung up the phone after talking with the spare parts building company where he was already well known and had finished ordering different material to be able to build the latest machine to fix Candace's... problem...

"Hey Feb," Phineas said coming up to Ferb who had finally molded the dust back into Candace. "How's it going?" Ferb gave one of his thumbs up signs. "That's good, I've got parts on the way and we can begin as soon as it gets here... Meanwhile, we might want to find some way to keep Candace from blowing away."

Ferb nodded and set up one of those curtains that are used by cartoon characters to change really quickly. Only, the dust of Candace wasn't going to be changing clothes anytime soon.

_beep beep_

"Oh good," Phineas said running through the door to meet the delivery truck. "The parts are here." Phineas signed for them and brought in the boxes that contained the parts that would soon make the machine that would turn Candace back into... well... Candace... "Ferb, let's get started!" Phineas opened box after box as Ferb looked over the blueprints and began working with the pieces.

* * *

><p>It took over an hour, lemonade by the gallon, much confusion as the initial blueprints were fixed and remade, but finally, it was finished. It looked sort of like an x-ray machine... The system would shoot particles into the dust to start reversing the process of Candace's "dusting" experience, turning her back into a... human without the ability to turn into dust at the touch of sunlight.<p>

"Alright Ferb, if you would do the honors," Phineas offered courteously to his stepbrother who took the handle and pulled down on it, beginning the very long, and quite possibly painful process... "Alright, let's go watch Pinhead Pierre while the machine works on Candace!" Ferb nodded and raced ahead. "Hey! No fair!" Phineas laughed as he ran after his stepbrother into the living room where Ferb was winking at him from the better part of the couch, full lemonade glass in hand and Pinhead Pierre already up on the TV, just waiting for Phineas to sit down. Phineas just rolled his eyes playfully and sat down, taking his own glass of lemonade in hand and began to listen to Pinhead Pierre.

* * *

><p>"PHINEAS!" Came a shout from the other room after a couple of hours.<p>

Phineas looked over at his stepbrother and shrugged before turning off the show and running into the other room. "Yessss Candace?"

"What is this doohickythingamabober?" Candace asked, pointing to the machine that had made her come back to life from dust.

"Yep, Candace is definitely back," Phineas grinned to Ferb before launching into the explanation of what happened., but as expected, she refused to believe it. Even for a second.

* * *

><p><strong>HUZZAH! I'M DONE! I'M SO HAPPY! Okay peoples: YOU WILL REVIEW IT!... if you don't, I will personally... actually... I'll just go: "CURSE YOU <span>(insert Penname Here)<span> THE HUMAN!"  
><strong>


End file.
